Yesterdays
by Ruusukainen
Summary: And that's why it was the best day of his life, the day he died. Troyella songfic.


**A/N – **This is my first official songfic ever but don't tell anyone. (; I've used lyrics in most of my stories but still I wouldn't call them songfics for some reason. The songs used are _Yesterdays _by Switchfoot and _Lullaby_ by Shawn Mullins.

**Summary - **And that's why it the best day of his life, the day he died.

**Disclaimer –** I don't own anything.

* * *

**Yesterdays**

* * *

_Flowers cut and brought inside  
Black cars in a single line  
Your family in suits and ties  
And you're free _

* * *

Two days ago their lives had been perfect.

Two days ago both of them had been alive.

Two days later he stands here, shaking hands of people he doesn't even really know.

Two days later he feels numb inside, emptiness in his heart.

* * *

_The ache I feel inside  
Is where the life has left your eyes  
I'm alone for our last goodbye  
But you're free _

* * *

He sits alone in the front seat.

He stares at the beautiful wooden coffin in the front.

He imagines the smell of roses coming from the flowers.

He remembers all those days spent in the garden.

He hears a familiar song.

Gabriella's lullaby.

It brings fresh memories to his mind, like they happened only yesterday.

* * *

_I remember you like yesterday, yesterday  
I still can't believe you're gone, oh...  
I remember you like yesterday, yesterday  
And until I'm with you, I'll carry on _

* * *

_''Gosh, I feel awful,'' she whispered, laying down on the bed._

_''That comes with the fever, babe,'' he chuckled._

_He pulled the cover on her and tucked her in. Then he layed down by her side._

_He pulled her hair out of her face and stared deep into her eyes._

_''Sing me a song,'' she whispered._

_''What?''_

_''I'll fall asleep better,'' she smiled. ''Now, come on.''_

_Troy cleared his voice and winked at her._

_''She grew up with the children of the stars, in the Hollywood hills and the boulevard...''_

_Gabriella giggled quietly and motioned for him to continue._

_''Now, she feels safe in this bar on fairfax and from the stage I can tell that she can't go and she can't relax. And just before she hands her head to cry, I sing to her a lullaby...''_

_Troy could tell Gabriella was really listening to him._

_''I sing everything's gonna be all right...''_

_Gabriella was listening intently, never tearing her eyes from his._

_''She still lives with her mom, outside the city, down that street about a half a mile. And all her friends tell her she's so pretty but she'd be a while lot prettier if she smiled once in a while...''_

_Troy touched Gabriella's lips while singing and her lips turned up into a smile. _

_''But, everything's gonna be all right, rockabye, rockabye. Everything's gonna be all right, rockabye, rockabye, rockabye...''_

_Troy leaned forward and gave Gabriella a kiss on her cheek. She closed her eyes, her face relaxing under his touch._

_He got up from the bed, straightened the cover and gave her one last kiss on the forehead._

_''Everything's gonna be all right...'' he hummed, going down her balcony._

* * *

_Adrift on your ocean floor  
I feel weightless, numb, and sore  
A part of you in me is torn  
And you're free _

* * *

The party in the evening was arranged to the beach.

It was her favourite place.

Especially the big rock by the shore.

* * *

_I woke from a dream last night  
I dreamt that you were by my side  
Reminding me I still had life  
In me _

* * *

Everyone had gone home already, as it was pitch black outside.

Troy sat on the rock like on many nights in the past.

It was the place where they would meet if one of them was feeling down.

They would talk, stare at the moonlight, throw rocks into the water, go for a midnight's swim...

Those nights had lessened when Gabriella had been admitted to the hospital.

The cancer had spread too much and there was nothing to be done.

Troy could feel the life leaving Gabriella's body every day that had passed by.

Until one day she decided to just let go and go to a better a place.

_''Carry on,''_ were the last words to escape beneath her lips.

* * *

_I'll carry on _

* * *

That one year with Gabriella left ever lasting scars in Troy's heart.

He lived his long life alone, believing there could never be anything as precious as Gabriella.

And no one thought to argue with him.

And that's why it was the best day of his life, the day he died.

'Cause everything was gonna be all right.

* * *

_Every lament is a love song  
Yesterday, yesterday  
I still can't believe you're gone  
So long my friend, so long_

* * *


End file.
